


Broken Boy

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Molestation, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Safewords, THIS IS ALL CONSENSUAL MMMMMMKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “So you want to be a toy,” he said, voice husky. The sound sent a shiver up Peter’s spine as his cock throbbed to life. Tony smirked, beginning to walk towards him.“You want me to turn you into my little doll, to use and play with however I please until you’re no longer good enough for me, is that it?”Commission for believeinthecheese on tumblr!





	Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i poured my heart and soul into this so feedback would be greatly appreciated
> 
> Lyrics and title from Flannel Graph's "Broken Boy"

_ Don’t run I won’t hurt you _

 

“Peter, we need to talk,” Tony said as he climbed into bed with Peter. Peter’s heart leapt to his throat. Those words never lead to good things. He couldn’t even bring himself to meet Tony’s eyes, he was so nervous. 

 

“I needed to borrow your laptop because I’m using mine for a project, and when I opened it… Peter, why were you looking at simulated rape porn?” Tony asked, clearly concerned. Peter wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. His best kept secret - the one thing he had sworn no one except his therapist would ever know - and Tony had just stumbled upon it because Peter was a complete fucking moron. Peter bit his lip and wring his hands in his lap. 

 

“It helps me,” he said quietly, looking out the window at their expansive beach view. “It’s cathartic.” 

 

“What on earth do you mean?” Tony asked. Peter took a deep breath. He had to do this. Besides, the idea that he would actually succeed in hiding this the rest of his life was laughable. 

 

“When I was younger, I had a friend named Skip. He was older than me. And one day he showed me some dirty magazines. He wanted to ‘conduct an experiment’ and each touch each other the way the people in the magazine were doing. I didn’t want to, but he was bigger than me and I was scared…” Peter trailed up, feeling far too vulnerable for his comfort. Tony was quiet for several seconds. 

 

“Peter, look at me,” he said, his tone gentle. Peter turned his head and met Tony’s eyes hesitantly. 

 

“Thank you for telling me,” Tony said. “I understand why you wouldn’t have told me and respect your decision not. Have you talked about this to anyone?” 

 

“I have a therapist. I haven’t seen her in awhile because I’ve been doing so well lately,” Peter said. “She’s actually the one who told me about using fantasy to take back my trauma. It really does help.” Tony reached out to take Peter’s hand in his. 

 

“I actually have some knowledge in that subject. I opened a shelter for homeless and abused women some years back and met with a lot of psychologists who mentioned roleplay was a great way of coping with the trauma,” he said. 

 

“Oh I’ve never done that,” Peter said. “I just, make believe sometimes. Or I watch simulated scenes.” 

 

“Is that something you would want to try?” Peter thought about it for a moment. He had convinced himself that no one would ever know about this, so he had never even thought about roleplay. 

 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I’ve never considered it.” Tony nodded. 

 

“We could do some research,” he said. “Only if you want to, of course, but we could look into the benefits, the psychological data, whatever you wanted. If it could help you, it may be worth looking into.” Peter gave Tony a smile and squeezed his hand. 

 

“It doesn’t affect me as much as it used to. I used to be unable to stand the touch of men without having a panic attack. Now though, as long as nothing triggers me, I can function normally,” Peter said. 

 

“What might trigger you?” Tony asked, sounding cautious. 

 

“Sometimes I’ll smell the cologne he would wear - it was cheap stuff from the drugstore - and it’ll screw me up for a few days. Certain phrases sometimes get to me if they remind of something he would say. I can’t go into the private study rooms in libraries, I’ll feel like I’m suffocating. Oh, and if you if you ever want to be funny and buy flavored lube, just to make sure it’s not strawberry flavored.” Tony’s face darkened as Peter spoke, an expression Peter had never seen on him before, but then he blinked and it was gone. 

 

“If you get triggered in the future, please let me know,” he said softly. Peter nodded, suddenly realizing that there were upsides to being open about this. Maybe the next time something triggered an episode, he wouldn’t have to fight through it all by himself. Tony could be there, carrying him through it. 

 

Like a switch turning on, Peter made up his mind 

 

“I wanna try it,” he said, meeting Tony’s eyes earnestly. 

 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. Peter nodded, letting go of Tony’s hand to cup his cheek. 

 

“I trust you with my life, Tony. I know you’ll take care of me,” he said. Tony reached up to hold Peter’s wrist. 

 

“I love you so much,” he said, eyes wide and vulnerable. Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. 

 

“I love you, too, Tony.”  

 

_ Don’t be shy I won’t look down my nose at you _

“So what exactly do you fantasize about? You know, when you need to cope?” Tony asked. They were in the workshop, about a week after their initial conversation on the subject. Peter found himself blushing a little, his hands fumbling with the screwdriver in his hands. 

 

“I, uh, well,” he stuttered. He never talked about this  _ this  _ with his therapist. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me, babe, I just thought it would give me something to work with,” Tony said. 

 

“No, it’s okay, I was just surprised by the question is all. I’ve never talked about that aspect of it with anyone before,” Peter said. “But I don’t mind talking about it with you.” Tony gave him a warm smile and set down the part he was working on. 

 

“The floor is yours,” he said. Peter swallowed thickly. 

 

“Well, in the beginning I would imagine I was sleeping and someone - usually whatever celebrity i was into at the time - would come in and… take advantage of me,” he said, too embarrassed to meet Tony’s eyes. “But then it kind of evolved, and it changed from from being asleep to being lost in the city, where I would be abducted by someone. Just thrown into the back of their van and taken god knows where to be used like a piece of meat, only to be left in some dark alley, broken and bleeding for some poor person to discover me come morning.” Peter couldn’t believe he had said that out loud. It sounded so much worse than it had in his head. But it was the truth, and he trusted Tony, and he was already half-hard in his jeans just from saying the words out loud. When he finally mustered the courage to look up at his boyfriend, he found himself left breathless by the intense look of desire on Tony’s face. 

 

“So you want to be a toy,” he said, voice husky. The sound sent a shiver up Peter’s spine as his cock throbbed to life. Tony smirked, beginning to walk towards him. 

 

“You want me to turn you into my little doll, to use and play with however I please until you’re no longer good enough for me, is that it?” Peter couldn’t answer, his words catching in his throat. His skin felt hot as his blood rushed south when Tony began stalking closer. Subconsciously he found himself stepping back, away from Tony, until his back hit the workbench behind him. Tony was on him in an instant, pressing him up against the bench. 

 

“You want me to rape that tight little hole until you’re a snivelling, shaking cumdumpster, and once I’m done you’ll be no better than the trash I dump your body in.” Peter clapped a hand over his mouth before the whimper could escape him, his hips bucking forward of their own accord. Tony gave a dark chuckle before kissing Peter’s forehead sweetly. 

 

“Then we need to have a discussion about limits and safewords,” he said, and Peter could have punched him. Why bother getting him worked up like that if he wasn’t getting him worked up like that if he wasn’t going to follow through. As if sensing his frustration, Tony laughed and pulled him close. 

 

“And when we’re done I’ll fuck you over the kitchen counter,” he said into Peter’s ear. His cock twitched and he perked up immediately. 

 

“Safety first!” he said, pulling out of Tony’s arms and making a beeline for the door. Tony grinned fondly after him, killing the lights and following the boy up the stairs. 

 

Peter decided to grab a snack, not  knowing how long the conversation was going to take. Scanning the inside of the refrigerator, he hardly noticed Tony coming up behind him until a pair of strong arms were grabbing him around his waist and lifting him up off of his feet. Peter yelped as arousal infused panic shot through him, his cock taking interest as his mind began to scream. And then he felt the familiar burn of Tony’s facial hair nuzzling against the back of his neck and immediately relaxed in his arms. Tony hummed and set him back on his feet. 

 

“You’ve never made that sound before,” he said, his lips brushing against Peter’s skin and making him shiver. 

 

“No one’s ever done something like that before,” Peter said, holding tight to Tony’s forearms as the adrenaline petered out. 

 

“And?” 

 

“I liked it.” Peter bit his lip, sure his face was cherry red by this point by the confession. 

 

“Mm, noted,” Tony said, pulling back and giving Peter’s ass a playful smack. Peter giggled and blew him a kiss over his shoulder before returning to his search for food. 

 

Deciding on a yogurt and some baby carrots, Peter joined Tony where he was sitting at the breakfast bar, pulling his something up on his tablet. Peter glanced over his shoulder and saw the words “kink negotiation.” He groaned. 

 

“If you’re about to ask me to sign a contract I’m leaving you. This is not ‘Fifty Shades,’” he said. Tony laughed and shook his head. 

 

“No contracts. I was just brushing up on some of the lingo. It’s been awhile,” he said. 

 

“Been awhile?” Peter asked. Tony met his eyes steadily. 

 

“You think you’re the first kinky partner I’ve had? I know it’s more than a kink for you, but it should still be approached the same way, as far as safety goes,” he said. Peter nodded, telling the tiny, jealous voice in the back of his head to shut up. He knew Tony’s past decently enough, this wasn’t really much of a surprise. Tony scrolled for a moment before speaking again. 

 

“Do you have any hard limits?” 

 

The simple question took much longer to answer than anticipated, due to the fact that though Peter had a pretty extreme fantasy, he didn’t know much about kink and the endless intricacies of its practices. Tony spent hours guiding Peter through it; explaining every term, answering Peter’s questions, showing him examples. By the time they got to safewords the sun was beginning to set. 

 

“So, there are two routes we could take: one safeword, and when you say it all activities stop, or the traffic light system, which is when you use the colors green, yellow, and red to describe where you are emotionally and physically within the scene. Green is ‘everything is fine, please continue.’ Yellow is ‘I’m not at my limit and would like to continue, but I need a breather.’ And red, of course, is ‘stop now.’ Given what you like in theory, I want you to be able to say ‘stop’ and ‘no’ should you choose to, in order to really build into the fantasy.” Tony said all of this in a very clinical manner, as he had for most of the conversation. Peter nodded. 

 

“Can we have both? Like, I choose a safeword, but we also use the light system?” 

 

“Of course, whatever you need, babe.” This made Peter smile. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a man like Tony, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. 

 

“Anything else?” he asked brightly. Tony scrolled a moment more before shaking his head. 

 

“I think that’s all,” he said. Peter grinned wider and hopped off his stool, coming up behind Tony and wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“Now what do I recall about fucking me over the kitchen counter?” he purred. Tony chuckled.

 

“Yes, I think you’ve earned it.” 

 

_ Don’t believe that you’re worth what you’ve heard _

 

Several weeks passed after they had this discussion, with no mention of it again, but Peter didn’t mind. He figured Tony wanted to surprise him, or wait until he really needed it, and he appreciated that. 

 

He was on his way to Delmar’s, having been craving his favorite sandwich for days. It felt like it had been ages since he had walked through Queens, what with all the time he had been spending in the city and upstate with Tony. He felt reinvigorated, being back in the neighborhood. He rounded the corner to the shop - 

 

And froze. 

 

Just inside the door, chatting amicably with Delmar, was a young blonde man. He was tall, well-built, with a charming smile and bright blue eyes. He was a few years older, but there was no doubt as to his identity. It was Skip. 

 

Peter couldn’t move, panic filling him down to his toes. He felt his throat start to close up as his vision began to go static. Why was  _ he  _ here? Why today? He couldn’t breathe. There was a strange feeling in his left hand - a weird buzzing. He looked down. 

 

_ Oh _ , he thought sluggishly.  _ My phone.  _ It took him a few moments to register the name on the screen, but when he did reality crashed in around him. 

 

“Tony,” he gasped, moving away from Delmar’s entrance - away from  _ him _ . 

 

“Your vitals are all over the place, what happened?” Tony’s voice sent a wave of calm over Peter, but panic still lingered. 

 

“How-” 

 

“The watch I gave you for Christmas reads everything. Now tell me what’s wrong?” Peter choked on a laugh, clutching at his chest as he struggled to breathe. 

 

“Saw… Skip…” he said between labored gasps. 

 

“Don’t move.”   
  
The line went dead. Peter slid to the ground with his head in his hands, fighting at the black creeping in on the edges of his vision. He didn’t know how long he sat there, shaking and wracked with unspent sobs. He began to wonder if he would ever breathe normally again when his phone buzzed with a text message. 

 

_ I’m a block south _ , it said. Peter stood up on autopilot, clenching his phone like a lifeline as he began to walk the instructed direction. He barely took in his surroundings, weaving in and out of people out of habit. Had his senses not dulled by terror, Peter might have noticed the black-clad figure trailing behind him. But he didn’t, and so was taken by surprise when an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a headlock and dragging him into a dark alley. Peter’s heart went haywire as he clawed at the attacker’s skin. If he could get any air in his lungs he would have screamed. But then the attacker spoke. 

 

“Pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be walking alone,” he said, his voice gritty and dark and so achingly familiar that Peter could suddenly breathe again. But still he struggled, his mind locked in a haze of fear. Only now waves of arousal pulsed through his veins as he was manhandled some more, suddenly going sideways and colliding with hard plastic. Disoriented and overloaded with sensations, Peter barely registered the sound of the van doors slamming shut. The world went dark. More panic clawed up his throat as doubts began to grow. He had never actually seen the man who had grabbed him. What if it wasn’t Tony? 

 

Peter felt sick with himself when the thought made his cock throb. 

  
  


The van veered suddenly, sending Peter tumbling. He was disoriented, everything was happening so quickly. He could barely tell which way was up as he was tossed around the back of the van. It was getting hard to breathe again, his chest squeezing painfully. When the van came to a very sudden stop Peter found himself choking back a sob. He heard a door open and shut, before the back doors opened up behind him. He looked over his shoulder, his heart clenching when he saw the masked figure. He still looked like Tony though; same arms, same torso, same eyes. Peter let out a broken moan. Tony reached into the van and grabbed Peter by the arm, yanking him out of the van and sending him tumbling to the ground. He hissed as asphalt scraped against his arms. 

 

“Get up,” Tony growled, grabbing his collar and hoisting him up. Peter’s hands flew to his throat as the fabric dug into his windpipe. The pressure let up the moment he was on his feet, but before he could catch his breath he was being slammed up against a brick wall. He whimpered half in pain, half in pleasure. 

 

“Wait, stop,” he said, trying to push Tony back, only to have his arm twisted painfully behind his back. 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Tony snarled, his other hand coming around to wrestle Peter’s pants open. He pushed the material down around Peter’s knees and finally let go of Peter’s arm, grabbing his hips and pinning them to the wall. The rough surface of the brick scraped against Peter’s skin harshly, and tears welled in Peter’s eyes. 

 

“It hurts!” he cried. He was spun suddenly, before the back of Tony’s hand was connecting with his cheek so hard he want sprawling to the ground. 

 

“Please,” he gasped. “Stop.” Tony made an inhuman noise, yanking Peter up and holding him by his throat just to backhand him again. Peter saw stars. 

 

“I said shut the fuck up,” Tony said, throwing him back up against the wall. Peter sobbed, struggling to find his balance with his legs all tangled up in is jeans. He heard Tony spit, and before he could prepare himself, there were two fingers shoving inside of him. He yelped at the pain that shot up his spine, his body beginning to tremble. 

 

“Yellow,” he said almost without thinking. The fingers were immediately removed, and Peter heard the sound of a cap clicking open. His heart fluttered at the fact that Tony had planned for everything, his cock pulsing when a cold, slick finger slid gently inside him. He relaxed a bit as Tony prepped him as he always did - with love. Peter’s anxiety began to melt away as he surrendered to the familiar feeling. 

 

“Okay?” Tony asked quietly. 

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Peter hummed, nodding his head. And like a switch going off, Tony was pulling his fingers out and ramming the whole of his cock inside Peter all at once. Peter wailed at the intrusion, clawing at the wall as the first tears spilled down his cheeks. Tony didn’t even give him time to breathe, gripping him hard by the hips and just pounding into him. Peter sobbed brokenly, the pain and pleasure making his head spin. 

 

“That’s it, slut, fucking take it,” Tony growled behind him. Peter choked on his sobs, his legs shaking as they struggled to keep him upright. If it weren’t for Tony’s hands gripping his hips he was sure he would have collapsed. 

 

Peter lost track of time as Tony fucked him apart, crying the whole time. The tips of fingers bled from scratching at the bricks, and he wouldn’t be surprised if his cheek did, too, what with Tony keeping his face pressed against the wall. The pain began to ebb away, leaving behind only intense pleasure. He was choking on it, feeling raw and open, like an exposed nerve. He had only ever felt like this one other time, but where that memory lead only to pain and despair, this moment brought him pleasure and unbounded love. Love for Tony, the only person in the world he trusted to do this to him. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. And with that feeling he was cumming harder than he ever had before. 

 

_ You deserve to be loved. _

 

Peter barely noticed as Tony picked him up afterwards and lifted him into the front seat of the van. He felt like he was floating the whole drive back home, the only thing anchoring him to reality being Tony’s hand holding his. He followed Tony upstairs in a haze, gripping his hand like a lifeline. He hardly registered when Tony stripped him bare and gently maneuvered him into a bath. And then he surrendered to the black. 

 

When he came to he was wrapped in his favorite robe, snuggled up to Tony in their bed. 

 

“Are you back with me?” Tony rasped in his ear, following up with a soft kiss to Peter’s temple. Peter just hummed, still feeling a million miles in the air. Tony chuckled and reached across him. 

 

“Well you need to replenish your happy chemicals, and the best way to do that is with candy,” he said, and then there was something sweet smelling tapping against his lips. Automatically he opened his mouth and accepted whatever Tony was offering him. As he bit down the sweet flavor of chocolate exploded over his tongue, melting in his mouth and grounding him to reality. He hummed again and opened his mouth for more. Tony laughed and fed him another. 

 

They stayed like this for a long time, cuddled close as Tony fed him chocolates, playing with his hair and kissing his face.  The whole time Peter was up in the clouds, cocooned in love and warmth. 

 

“Okay baby boy, I think it’s time for bed. You’re really gonna be feeling everything in the morning so no classes. You’ll be staying here with me, resting. Okay?” Tony said. Peter nodded as his eyes fluttered shut, turning into Tony’s side in seek of more of his warmth. He was out like a light in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> For commission information message me on tumblr @ peterparkerisaslut-x


End file.
